Yoshi (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Normal= |-|Super Mario World= |-|Yoshi's Woolly World= |-|Yoshi's Crafted World= Biography Mario’s trusty steed from Yoshi’s Island has a kind and easygoing personality. He boasts a long tongue, which he uses to swallow fruits and enemies whole—and then lays eggs! In addition to Green Yoshi, there are equally adorable Yoshis in other colors like red, yellow, blue, and pink. Statistics Tier: High 4-C in Yoshi's Island | 3-C in Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario Galaxy 2 | 2-C in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | Low 2-C or 2-B 'in ''Mario Party 5 | At least '''High 4-B to 4-A in Mario Party 9 Name: T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas Universe: Mario First Game: ''Super Mario World'' Gender: Male (reproduces asexually) Age: Varies; the modern one is 24 years Species: '''Yoshi Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Dimensional Storage, Prehensile Tongue, Rainbow Manipulation, Enhanced Marksmanship, After swallowing a foe they are turned into a helpless egg, Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Evolution Manipulation (When shot by Bowser's Devolution Gun, he was unaffected), Teleportation, Egg Generation. Flight w/ Flutter Wings, Flight and Invulnerability w/ Golden Flutter Wings, Enhanced Eyesight w/ Binoculars, Universal Manipulation w/ Wii U GamePad (Evidenced here), Temporary Flight w/ Blimp Fruit, Increased speed and leaving a flaming trail w/ Dash Pepper, Light Emission and Intangibility Nullification w/ Bulb Berry, Flame Breath w/ Power Flower, Increased strength, Invulnerability and Size Manipulation w/ Mega Mushroom, Nigh-Invulnerability, Transmutation and Healing w/ Heart Fruit, Pyrokinesis w/ Super Red Watermelon, Cyrokinesis w/ Super Blue Watermelon, Shapeshifting w/ Mario, Luigi and Wario's Caps. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies '''Large Star level in Yoshi's Island (Launched Raphael the Raven into space, transforming him into a constellation) | Galaxy level in Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Yoshi has defeated numerous bosses who were empowered by Power Stars (Example: King Bob-omb), even when he himself doesn't have any. Power Stars are equal to galaxies as the Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies) | Multi-Universe level in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) Universe level+ or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 (Defeated Bowser, who outright stated and showed that he was going to ruin and/or destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes.) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ in Mario Party 9 (Defeated Bowser during the events of this game. This time, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) Massively FTL+ '''(Faster than Mario). '''Higher with Dash Pepper and Yoshi Star | Massively FTL+ in Mario Party 3 ''(Fought and kept up with the fake Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds.) | '''FTL '''in ''Mario Party 5 (Outspeeds Bowser, who resists this black hole until he's defeated.) | FTL+ 'in ''Mario Party 6 ''(Can successfully escape a black hole. Now, while there's lightning, meteorites and enemies being pulled in, there's also red strands of ''light fighting against the black hole, ''and losing '''badly. This not only proves that Yoshi is behind the event horizon, but that he's ''way faster than light.) | FTL 'in ''Mario Party 8 ''(Keeps up with Bowser. Both Yoshi and Bowser are [https://youtu.be/8pgqXIv-tbw?t=1m47s completely unaffected by a ''powerful quasar below them.] Bowser is only sucked in once he's defeated. | 'Massively FTL+ '''in ''Mario Party 9 ''(Outspeeds Bowser, who is completely unaffected by the black hole behind him, which is pulling in ''entire planets in seconds from distances equating to solar systems. This would mean it's pulling in things at speeds greater than 30,000x FTL, and Bowser is acting as if this thing isn't even there. '''Class 100 (Lifts and carries Mega Eggdozers and the much heavier Metal Eggdozers. Capable of throwing Mega Eggdozers across several distances and overpowering Bowser with Metal Eggdozers) Large Star level in Yoshi's Island | 'Galaxy level' in Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario Galaxy 2 | Multi-Universe level in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''| '''Universe level+' or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ in Mario Party 9 Galaxy level in Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario Galaxy 2 | Multi-Universe level in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''| '''Universe level+' or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ in Mario Party 9 Very high (Can take countless hits and fight several bosses with no notable signs of exhaustion) | Extremely high (Literally escaped a black hole with zero signs of exhaustion) | Extremely high (Can casually exceed the speed of light. And based on Einstein's famous equation, such a feat would require an impossible amount of energy) Melee normally, a couple meters w/ his tongue. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups A few Power-ups, Power Badges, Wii U GamePad, Mario's Cap, Luigi's Cap, Wario's Cap and Rumblebang Surprisingly High (Stated within his Smash Trophy description to have a high I.Q. even when in his youth, skilled in shooting and sniping his eggs, capable of understanding both human and his species' speech, and is often the leader of the Yoshi clan) He easily panics after being attacked with a rider. Some power ups are temporary. Some of his powers require things to be in his mouth. *'Flutter Jump:' Yoshi kicks his feet beneath him, allowing him to achieve even greater air than normal. **'Flutter Stomp:' An offensive variation. Yoshi kicks his feet rapidly, which allows him to rapidly kick a foe that is underneath him. *'Foot of Fury:' Yoshi's Super Strike. After being surrounded by yellow and green sparks and rings, he then kicks the target with energy. *'Winged Yoshi:' Yoshi's Mega Strike. Yoshi's head turns red and he sprouts wings, as if he had eaten a Blue Shell and transforms into Winged Yoshi, then he utilizes tremendous re-entry force to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. *'Ground Pound:' A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. Yoshi's version is unique from others within the franchise, as Yoshi's sends out stars after hitting the ground. Said stars harm any foe Yoshi's actual slam might've missed. *'Pinpoint:' Yoshi aims extremely precise with a target marker. He'll normally throw eggs using this. *'Egg Attacks:' Yoshi has numerous egg-based attacks. **'Egg Lay:' Yoshi snags a foe with his tongue and swallows them whole. He then turns them into eggs. Weaker characters are transformed like this permanently. Stronger ones can escape. **'Egg Throw:' Yoshi will pinpoint his target and throws either his signature Yoshi Eggs to attack enemies or Yarn Balls to restrict them. The eggs occasionally shown to have ricocheting, explosive, and homing capabilities. **'Egg Roll:' Yoshi encases himself in an egg, which can be used for defense and protection, and rolls at his opponents at high speed. He has a variant where the egg he encases himself in is several times larger than his size and can bury the opponents he bulldozes. **'Egg Shield:' Yoshi encases himself, once more, in an egg. But this time, he sits there and uses the outer shell to absorb attacks, thus evading harms way. **'Mega Eggdozer:' Yoshi will throw a gigantic heavy egg across large distances. It has an even heavier variant called Metal Eggdozer. These eggs are powerful enough to hurt Bowser in his giant form. *'Egg Beater:' The second Yoshi lays eyes on someone, his reaction speed multiplies itself several times over, making the character look nearly frozen, and allowing Yoshi himself to move at much greater speeds, allowing him to effortlessly land attacks he normally couldn't. *'Super Chance:' Yoshi enhances his luck as well as his allies within his vicinity, allowing their weapons to, no matter what, regardless of the percentage possibility, trigger Super Conditions such as Ink, Honey and Bounce during their next attack. *'Rumblebangs:' Yoshi has many Rumblebangs he carries around. They do their job best at moderate distances. **'Egg Creamer:' A weak and basic Rumblebang. **'Last Dance:' A weak Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze, freezing the foe solid, as well as a 30% increase of damage towards brutes. **'Bwahrmageddon:' A weak Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink, blinding the foe and drenching them in black ink, as well as a 30% increase of damage towards brutes. **'Surly Temple:' A decently powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Crossfire Castle:' A decently powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Rainbow Roaster:' A weak Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Calavera Cannon:' A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Eye of The Kraken:' A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Luau Launcher:' A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. **'Prey of Kitsune:' A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. **'Golden Rule:' A moderately powered Rumblebang with a 30% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. *'Rockets:' Yoshi has many Rockets he carries around. These have a wide area of effect, making them good for clearing out debris, or, cover. **'Supa Bwahzooka:' A weak and basic Rocket. **'Brush With Mortality:' A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Song of Kong:' A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Candy Striper Sniper:' A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Torpedo:' A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% increase of damage against larger enemies. **'Blooper Shooter:' A decently powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. **'Timber!:' A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. **'First Responder:' A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Eat Lead:' A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 30% increase of damage towards knights. **'Pastel Farewell:' A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% increase of damage towards knights. **'Golden Tongue:' A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 15% increase of damage towards stronger foes. **'Sixty-Watt Swat:' A moderately powered Rocket with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% increase of damage towards stronger foes. *'Sports Equipment:' Yoshi has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Yoshi can use Egg Swing to transmute on, but that's about it. Yoshi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can be transmutated via Egg Swing. Yoshi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be transmutated utilizing Egg Swing. **'Tennis Racket:' Yoshi's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Yoshi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. *'Candy:' Yoshi can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Yoshi's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Yoshi's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Yoshi halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Yoshi's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Yoshi's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Yoshi into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Yoshi into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Yoshi similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Yoshi into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Yoshi is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Yoshi's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Yoshi or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Yoshi into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Yoshi into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Yoshi carries a few Power-ups with him on his many adventures. **'Wings:' Yoshi has multiple ways of gaining wings and achieving flight. ***'Magical Wings:' Allows Yoshi to fly unhindered for a few minutes before ending. ***'Flutter Wings:' White wings that allow Yoshi to glide indefinitely. ***'Golden Flutter Wings:' Golden wings that allow Yoshi to fly and grants invincibility forever. **'Power Flower:' Gives Yoshi heartburn, allowing him to breathe fire for 25 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Yoshi into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Fruits:' Yoshi has a multitude of Fruits that grant him powers. ***'Super Green Watermelon:' Allows Yoshi to spit watermelon seeds almost like bullets. ***'Super Red Watermelon:' Allows Yoshi to spit multiple fireballs at 3,000°C. ***'Super Blue Watermelon:' Allows Yoshi to spit multiple iceballs that freeze foes upon contact. ***'Blimp Fruit:' Yoshi turns bright blue and balloons up, and spews air from his mouth, allowing him to fly upwards temporarily. ***'Dash Pepper:' Yoshi turns into a crimson orange, dashing forward with exponentiated speed temporarily. ***'Bulb Berry:' Yoshi turns golden yellow and glows, nullifying intangibility temporarily. ***'Heart Fruit:' Turns Yoshi into Super Happy Yoshi, making him nearly invulnerable, able to transmutate foes and objects alike, and, the moment the form is activated, Yoshi's health is completely restored. Yoshi_-_Mario_Party_10.png|''Yoshi'' YoshiCraftedWorld_-_Yoshi.png|'Yoshi (Yoshi's Crafted World)' Yarnyoshi.png|Yarn Yoshi Category:Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere